


Golden

by aphspain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Unconventional coffee shop au too, it's just lowkey wholesome, photographer!Lovino, unsuspecting coffee shop customer!Antonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphspain/pseuds/aphspain
Summary: “Sorry to bother you, it’s just …” Lovino paused. “So this might sound really fuckin’ weird and I can assure you that I’m not like a creep or anything weird but the sunlight is just hitting you in a really beautiful way.” Lovino ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, trying to avoid the other man’s gaze. He sighed. “I’m a photographer and well, I wondered if you’d let me take your photo?”
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Golden

Lovino lifted his sleeve cuff to glance at his watch. It was 4.55 pm. He’d been sitting in the corner of the coffee shop for _at least_ five hours. Five hours of attempting to make the photos he was given look _somewhat_ presentable if they were going to make it onto the website. His Grandfather, Romulus was the CEO of a very successful editorial company and since turning eighteen, Lovino had been recognised for his photography and his grandfather decided that was the path his life would take - taking photos for the editorials and _his work_ would end up in magazines and online. Now, on the cusp of twenty-four years old, Lovino was left to edit other photographers' work and it fucking sucked. He enjoyed being behind the camera much more, he was a photographer dammit, but Grandpa had insisted that this was _career progression_ and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Lovino sipped his mocha slowly and stared at the image in front of him. Perhaps he had been staring far too long but something just seemed off. He slammed the laptop closed with one hand and frowned into his mug. He’d either really lost his spark with his work today or he just really needed a break. 

He sat back in the armchair with his mocha cradled in his hands and scanned the room. 

This particular shop was perfect to come to and be productive for a few hours. Lovino hated the Vargas offices because the rooms were too white. Everything was too white, it felt too sterile. Even the fucking furniture was fucking white. Whereas the tiny coffee shop on the corner was much more comforting to Lovino. It was covered in deep browns, deep reds, forest green. The armchairs were mahogany brown leather, they were worn in with an abundance of cushions. Yes, this is where Lovino decided he would come and edit for the rest of his days. 

The shutter blinds were half-drawn, letting the golden hour sun peak through the gaps. 

Lovino’s focus was drawn. A man, sitting facing the windows, nursing his own mug of coffee, was hit by the light like something Lovino had never seen before. The glow bounced off his chocolate brown curls, highlighting golden strands that littered his hair. His tanned, sunkissed skin radiated under the light from the setting sun. His long lashes brushed his freckle littered cheeks every time he blinked, as his gaze was down towards the book on the table. He looked like some sort of _ethereal_ being. Nobody should look that damn perfect just reading a book. 

_Someone should immortalise him in a photograph._

Suddenly, Lovino was on his feet and making his way over to the guy and _somehow_ his camera was out of his bag and in his hands. He realised what the fuck he was doing just as the godlike man looked up at him and smiled. He fucking _beamed_ at Lovino, who in turn felt his face glow scarlet. 

“Uh,” Lovino started.

“Hola,” the beautiful man replied as he turned in his seat so his body was fully facing Lovino. 

_Fuck, okay, conversation_. 

“Sorry to bother you, it’s just …” Lovino paused. “So this might sound really fuckin’ weird and I can assure you that I’m not like a creep or anything weird but the sunlight is just hitting you in a really beautiful way.” Lovino ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, trying to avoid the other man’s gaze. He sighed. “I’m a photographer and well, I wondered if you’d let me take your photo?”

The guy _laughed_ at him and nodded. What a bastard. 

“Absolutely, I’ll do that! Sounds like a lotta fun!”

_Oh. Well, he took that well._

Lovino nodded and stuck his hand out to shake. “My name’s Lovino, by the way.”

The other guy grinned in return and took hold of Lovino’s outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. 

“Antonio.”

Antonio. 

Lovino let go of his hand and nodded. “Well, Antonio. Thanks for doing this.”

Antonio smiled at him widely again, as if that was the only expression he had.

“Oh, absolutely no problem!” Antonio closed his book and downed the rest of his coffee. “I’m happy to help you, Lovino. Do you need me to move or-?”

Lovino shook his head and settled on the stool next to Antonio. He watched as Antonio started to pick at the cuff of his jumper. “No, just stay there and look pretty.” 

Antonio laughed.

 _Damn, he was so effortlessly beautiful_.

“Okay, well,” Lovino looked down at his camera and fiddled around with the settings. “Just, move your head every couple of seconds, don’t worry I’ll catch you each time, just keep your head in the light.”

Antonio nodded and looked into Lovino’s lens as he raised the camera. Lovino felt the heat of his face rise as he started to click the button - Antonio’s eyes, even through the lens, had so much intensity. Immediately, the tension from Lovino’s body drained and he felt more comfortable behind the camera, with Antonio, than he had in a long time. Was this how it felt to finally find a muse again? Lovino concluded either Antonio was a professional, or he was just a natural because Lovino could just tell that shot after shot was beautiful and Antonio definitely knew what worked for him. He took direction ridiculously well and he responded to Lovino every single time which was damn satisfying. _God, he missed this._

The sun became deep orange as it started to set over the buildings. Lovino lost track of how long he had been photographing this complete stranger but he honestly didn’t want to stop - and weirdly, Antonio didn’t make a sound of protest either. He just tilted his head a different direction, or hooded his eyes ever so slightly or twitched up the corner of his mouth. If Lovino made a guess, Antonio was enjoying this attention as much as he was enjoying capturing it. 

“So,” Lovino lowered the camera and met Antonio’s eyes. “I think I’ve got some really good pictures. Sorry though, for wasting your evening … ”

Antonio smiled and spun around on his stool to face Lovino. “No, it was fun! I didn’t have any plans anyway,” He grinned. “Can I see them?”

Lovino stood up and turned towards the armchair he had previously nested into, alongside his long-forgotten mocha. He swiftly removed the memory card from his camera and slotted it into the laptop. He started to become nervous, with Antonio hovering next to him and watching over his shoulder. What if he opened them and they were seriously bad? 

“Damn, Antonio, can y’sit or something? You’re making me feel nervous just hoverin’ there!”

Antonio laughed, obviously, and perched on the arm of the chair. 

“They’re loading,” Lovino explained quietly, not tearing his eyes from his laptop screen.

“So, you’re a photographer. Professionally?” Antonio enquired.

“I was,” his frown grew deeper. “I’ve been doing this for years and started my career taking pictures because that’s what I’m damn good at. Then my Grandpa, who I work for, decided my editing was just as good as my photos so now I’m paid to make people’s shit photography look somewhat decent.” He pouted at his reflection in the laptop and then looked up at Antonio.

Antonio offered him a smile in response. 

“What about you? You a model or something?” 

Antonio snorted, “No, absolutely not.” He laid his arm across the back of the armchair casually and laughed quietly when he noted Lovino’s eyebrow raised in question. 

He continued, “I have a super boring day job. I’m a translator, so I go into meetings and translate for international clients. It’s really not interesting.”

Lovino turned his head back to his laptop and nodded. “You’re right. Sounds dull.” He clicked on various folders and Antonio followed him into the comfortable silence for a few moments. “Right, I’ll just show you a few. I can edit them and email them or something?”

Antonio nodded and shifted closer to Lovino to get a better look at the screen. Lovino desperately hoped Antonio would ignore the shade of pink he turned when Antonio’s knee touched his thigh. He clicked through the photos in silence, mentally noting the colour corrections and the balancing he was going to do. 

They turned out beautifully.

Antonio had an incredible presence in front of the camera, each photo felt _connected_ and Lovino would never admit that he felt a connection to him more than he ever had with a model. 

“Oh, wow they’re really good Lovino!” Antonio gushed, his hands flying up to cup his cheeks. “You made me look like a serious model man!” 

Lovino rolled his eyes. 

“Listen, I really enjoyed taking your picture today.” 

“Hmm?”

Before Lovino had the chance to open his mouth, his phone buzzed on the table.

 **Feliciano  
** **iMessage**

Lovino shifted the laptop along the table, closer to Antonio so he could continue to click through the images they’d created. He frowned and reached for his phone and unlocked the message, it’s never fun when his brother texts him. Feliciano’s a phone call and FaceTime kind of man. 

**hey Lovi… Not to pressure u but Nonno needs that photo by 9pm….. Do u think thats ok?**

Lovino sighed and pulled his sleeve cuff up to look at the time. Jesus, it was 7.42 pm. _Okay, doable if he does it now._ He shot a text to Feliciano, confirming it would be in his inbox for 9 pm. A pang of guilt spread through his chest, he had just wasted Antonio’s evening and now he was going to make a run for it. 

“Oh, um Antonio …”

“You have to go?” Antonio finished, smiling at Lovino yet again. “Not to worry, me too! We’ve been here for ages and you have work and I have to go and feed my cats!” Antonio laughed and stood. 

Lovino hauled his bag onto his lap and fumbled around for a moment before presenting Antonio with a piece of scrap paper and a pen. He held them out to him.

“Your email. So I can send you the photos.”

Antonio beamed and took them from his hands and crouched down next to the table to write.

“My name’s kinda long so sorry. My email’s long too.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, “That’s fine.” 

“And it’s got no dashes or anything, it’s just my full name.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” Lovino paused for a moment, “Hey Antonio, you’re really good at this … So, if you want to use those photos for a portfolio or somethin’, that’s cool. Alright?”

Antonio looked at him and pressed the paper into his hand carefully.

“Thank you, Lovino. And thank you for this evening - it’s not every day you end your coffee trip in a photoshoot!” He laughed and rocked back onto his heels before using the table to pull himself up. 

“Yeah, well, you were sittin’ there looking like some golden Apollo or some shit.”

Antonio smiled widely at him again. 

“I’ll see you around?”

Lovino nodded and watched as Antonio walked back over to his chair. He watched him pull his coat on over his jumper and grab his book. Antonio walked to the door and looked back at Lovino over his shoulder. He waved to him. 

“Bye Lovi!”

Lovino raised his hand in response but really couldn’t help the blush and the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth. He looked down at his hand, at the folded piece of paper Antonio had pressed into his palm. He unfolded it and smiled as he scanned the words in Antonio's scrawl handwriting. 

_I know I said email but here’s my number instead.  
_ _Please call me! :)_  
_Let’s make it a date.  
_ _Antonio_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahhhh thanks for reading! This is my first thing I've published since about 2009 but eh being bored in lockdown has made me wanna write!! 
> 
> Find me at @nedspas on Tumblr!


End file.
